Saint
by Faraaway
Summary: Rin & Yukio are back on it. Hellspawn fic follow-up. Expect drabbles, stand alone chapters, etc. Plot in the future. No summary for now. Just dipping toes after not writing for ages. {okumuracest; top!rin; demon!yukio; m!preg} Not as bad as it sounds, loads of angst.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Just dipping my toe's in Okumuracest after ages and **ending of Hellspawn**. It's short and sweet so bon appetite! Don't expect too much **(*,*;)** Don't forget to read & review! Reviews save authors from writer-blocks **:***

* * *

...

Wine sloshed slowly in a half-empty glass.

Mephisto Pheles have been sitting in his fluffy white armchair as per usual _floating_ , _watching over his world_ from the sidelines. Right now slanted eyes kept on following after certain brothers, a couple of very **devilish** siblings - one with midnight blue hair other brown. Sipping quietly on his wine he pondered, have those boys noticed the little changes in their persons since the day their bond ceased to exist?

Squinting a bit more, his eyes zeroed onto younger Okumura. Of course they had. It was almost preposterous to think they wouldn't notice such basic changes. And no, he wasn't talking about their troublesome ' _romance_ ' which sometimes would give him a headache, oh no. As it was Yukio Okumura was smart, too smart for his own good yet he could be just as oblivious to certain things as Rin was. Blind like a proper bat, that one—he snickered under breath on that thought.

Said snigger was short lived the more he watched them and eventually it turned into a long sigh as he massaged his temples. It's been around half year since that memorable November evening, since Gehenna's Gate was closed for a second time. Old human saying kept on scratching at the back of his mind that 'Third time's a charm' but he'd rather didn't want to think there's another fight brewing and so soon, at such scale.

"Tch" he cackled. "Boys, do me a favor and do not call your little one after me, please?" he snorted, rolling his eyes upon seeing another argument between two brothers.

His point stood still though, like a statue. Okumura brothers seemed to fit right in between Exorcist ranks once after-battle dust settled. Grigori did nullify Yukio's ultimatum three months after him showing control over his inner demonic powers. Powers, which were the same and yet now felt so much different to Rin's.

Wetting lips with tongue Mephisto looked over to older Okumura's persona. Rin still seemed to be his stupid, joyous self yet... there was something off about him, something dark. Ever since Kyoko's little time traveling he's felt that something was missing. A piece of puzzle that he should know yet it was unreachable and it bothered him to no end that he couldn't put his finger on it.

 _ **Just yet.**_

Making himself a bit more comfortable in his armchair Mephisto observed, his black fingernails clanking on glass. One could see the smirk on his face, he was more than happy to wait for what future would bring, because demons had eternity to wait, didn't they?

...

...

...

...

...

...

And so on Yukio's pocket watch kept on ticking.


	2. Chapter 2

_~"Never underestimate the power of denial."~_

* * *

 _~Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock..._

 _..._

With a loud, metallic snap of a pocket watch being harshly closed one could see frown marring Yukio's forehead as he wandered down True Cross Academy's hallways. For some that wouldn't be of any surprise to see him like this. After all young exorcist was teaching in a True Cross Academy a lot of students – some of them literally giving him a headache – but this time, it was a _personal_ matter that'd make him scrunch his brows like this.

A matter that sometimes would keep him wide awake at night. For _various_ reasons.

One, very troubling _Rin Okumura_ , his brother – his...

As he kept walking down corridor sudden wave of dread drowned upon him yet again – something that'd happen more often lately, he noticed — but no matter what he couldn't completely shake that feeling off. It's been over half year since they closed Gehenna's Gate and one could say they got their happy endings – nobody died after all, Academy was more sought after than ever and hellspawn activity plummeted down... Yet there were things hiding in the middle of a night that'd still attack unsuspecting people and ravish them till there was nothing left behind.

But more importantly... _Rin_.

Ever since that dreadful evening when his twin threw away his own life, ever since he's seen that steely, blind and stupid courage driving Rin to raise a hand and knock Yukio unconscious only for him to wake up awhile later to feel their bond snapping like dry, dying branch of a cherry blossom and disappear into thin air—

Sighing Yukio didn't notice how hard he's been grinding his teeth until he felt a slight twinge of his jaw. That clearly snapped him back to Assiah alas even that couldn't steer him away from his _problematic_ thoughts, not for long anyhow.

—he hated him, he also loved him twice as much at the same time. It was the most bizarre situation he's found himself in since he could remember. The worst part of it though? And no, surprisingly he quite embraced welcoming arms of his own sibling when it came down to it. He actually enjoyed sex and thrill of somebody wanting him — all of him, good and bad – as much as Rin did. Emotionally speaking though, Yukio was still as confused as ever. He understood the _definition_ of love and being in love but that's where his problem started.

Without their shared bond Yukio found himself wandering aimlessly thru the fog of emotions, alone. Gone was fluffy, soft feeling of his brother's love – just like the burning, almost scalding passion they shared on supermoon. Instead there was one whole bucket of uncertainty.

And Yukio found himself... missing _it._

Wanting _it_ back.

He feared that Rin's emotions were gone and he was going though the motions like a mere puppet pulled by strings of fate. Additionally on top of the emotional aspect of their bond there was that tiny, little fact of the mysterious way how his twin came back to life. It was _never_ logically _explained_ to him as to how that happened and moreover what even happened up there, on the other side of that gate. There were also those times Yukio'd catch Rin staring at his own mirror reflection with something akin to fear... or maybe disgust, he couldn't be certain of it since those moments went by too quickly and back was grinning expression of Rin's.

Sighing again Yukio brushed thumb over familiar outline of his trusty pocket-watch. It was something he couldn't help doing. Somehow this piece of metal could always soothe whirling of mixed emotions he felt, and it's been doing wonders for him for at least couple months now. Every time he'd be stressed or worried he'd brush his fingers over the silver engraved feathers and feel familiar fondness and safety flow through him.

 _(Was he being sentimental?)_

Shaking that thought off his mind, he finally reached his destination and knocked on well known to him Principal's Office doors. Shuffling lightly from one leg to another he was welcomed by a loud, cheerful 'Please, do come in!'. Without thinking twice he's done exactly so.

He however didn't expect to walk right in-between personal conversation between his blonde friend and Mephisto Pheles himself. He did half-expect though to see one more occupier of the room, one green-haired demon king – one that wasn't present.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he started, his brows shooting up slightly "I didn't mean to interrupt—"

Before one more word flew out of his mouth though Shiemi shook her blonde head, grinning right back at him. "It's all fine, Yuki-chan, I'm actually already leaving..."

Mephisto nodded solemnly from behind his desk slowly standing up then promptly tipped his hat slightly at much shorter than him female.

"Please Moriyama-san, don't fret to always come back if you need anything" answered Mephisto to that, mischief lining his voice.

To tell the truth as much as Yukio hoped that after _that day_ Shiemi would stop getting all buddy-buddy with demon kings it seemed that it wasn't happening. Quite the contrary – it oh so fabulously backfired, he noted grimly thinking about last few months. To his and Rin's utmost chagrin it seemed their once frail friend appeared to enjoy the company of _both_ demon kings.

To say the least he didn't like that fact, at all.

Yet here she was again, standing before Yukio happily just after casually chatting with their mentor. Her blonde hair albeit longer now after so many months was brushed neatly into high ponytail that was decorated with a bright red ribbon. Somehow Yukio found that colour offending and once she turned her bright green eyes to him, he remembered why – there it was, that red streak in her eye, a memoirs of the fact that she let herself get possessed.

"Of course, I won't Mephi-san" Shiemi responded, nodding. "Now if you excuse me, I'll leave you to your own business" she added already turning around on her heels.

"Ta-ta Shiemi-chan" Mephisto goaded smiling at her back, Yukio's blood boiled.

"Shiemi—" he cut in, smiling blankly. It was a rather unique occasion to speak with his friend given how busy they all seemed nowadays. "—how are your missions going?"

She smiled back at him, shrugging her shoulders. "Oh, you know how it is... I have Nii-chan with me at all times, besides if it all goes down to the worst Amaimon always steps in—" at that small green demon floated down from behind ponytail to sit on Shiemi's shoulder. "—but overall I'm doing well, thank you. I'd never think though that I'll get an esquire apprentice now that we're all official exorcists."

Blinking twice Yukio frowned a bit confused. "Wait, apprentice? What apprentice?"

Shiemi laughed upon that. "Yuki-chan, we're all quite busy nowadays, aren't we? I miss us being a team you know. I miss working next to everyone—" her tone was small when she spoke, soft "—but times change, we change. I do hope we'll be able to catch up together sometime! And yes, I do have an apprentice, as weird as it is."

It was most certainly bizarre. "I never heard about exorcists taking upon apprentices, or rather esquires."

"Somehow I'm not even surprised" dropped in with his own two cents Mephisto. "It's not widely utilized teaching method."

"More like, non existent" snipped back at that comment Yukio. Shiemi on the other hand exhaled looking somehow defeated.

"It's not easy, Yuki-chan. It's quite—exhausting, I'd say."

"I'm not surprised" he answered honestly, he couldn't imagine having an esquire underneath him – to teach everything. "Who's the esquire?" he inquired curiously.

Mephisto grinned cheekily at that. "It's one of the past victims. He was keen on Moriyama-san becoming his mentor."

Yukio could swear to god that his friend's eyebrow ticked.

"He—?" he prodded instead, looking between two other participants of the conversation.

"You might know him as Naito Ren, possibly he's in one of your younger classes" mentioned conversationally Mephisto unperturbed. "He's short in stature and ill-tempered—" he trailed off, chuckling under breath.

 _(That sounds awfully like Rin...)_

"Yes, well—" piped in Shiemi, puffing out her cheeks. "—it's not as if I agreed to take him under my wing! I've had no idea that he'd be living with me either!"

 _(W a i t, w h a t? ? ?)_

"Um, hold on a second" he mustered, blinking behind his glasses. "You mean that that boy lives under your roof now?"

With another sigh Shiemi nodded, sparing him a shaded glance. "He's like a little terror."

"Why?" he finally asked, pushing glasses up his nose. "Why is he living with Shiemi..?"

Nonchalantly waving his hand at nothing in particular Mephisto sauntered towards his precious bookshelf, finding something incredibly interesting there all of a sudden. "He's an orphan. The kid literally had to kill his own family once they've been consumed by hellspawns—"

Red alarms went off in his head.

"That's insan—!"

Small hand on his shoulder stopped him mid-word. He looked at his friend, concerned. Yet all he could see in her eyes was bravery and confidence.

"He's not bad, Yuki-chan. I actually owe him my life too—" Shiemi said instead, chuckling sadly. "If not for him I wouldn't be here now. It's the least I can do for him, truly. It's nothing. Plus he'll make a good chief one day."

Shaking head at his blonde friend Yukio chuckled. "Of course. Leave it to you and your soft heart, Shiemi."

She stuck her tongue at him at that. "I've changed a bit Yuki-chan, don't worry. I'll be fine."

Just by gazing at Shiemi he could say that she did indeed change. As much as she was the same Shiemi he's known for years, now she possessed unfathomable spark of confidence that made her look bolder.

"In any case" he mentioned "if something was wrong—you can always count on _us_ " Yukio stated and startled upon what he's just said aloud. "I—I mean—me—and Rin".

Shiemi seemingly didn't notice his slip of tongue and if she did, she didn't mention it. Instead she patted Yukio's shoulder smiling. "Of course, you can't think you can get rid of me that easily!" she boasted "We really need to catch up with the team! One of these days."

Nodding he knew she was right. Ever since their team passed tests as full-fleshed exorcists it seemed their paths started to slowly drift apart. Their academic times they've spend together ended, everyone had own responsibilities upon their shoulders now and that meant less time for messing around.

Now that Shiemi mentioned, he couldn't remember the last time he's seen Shima or Konekomaru... Shura would drop by his classroom from time to time but that'd be it. Did they all drift apart so much already? It's been only few months...

Painful boink to his forehead shook Yukio awake from his invasive thoughts. "Ughk!"

Grinning Shiemi waved her forefinger as if she was scolding a 5-year old. "You're thinking too much, Yuki-chan. We can see the frown on your face." Then she inhaled still smiling. "It's really good to see you though. How's your life going? Still expecting?"

Yukio's brain short-circuit and his soul flew out of his body at that very moment. Before he could stop himself, he went beet red in the face. "U—uh, it's great. Boring. And yes... we still don't know when—" he was fumbling with words.

He knew he was but from all questions he didn't expect Shiemi to ask him about _that_. Honestly though, only Shiemi was ever bold and unbothered enough to ask either him or his brother about their relationship. Rest of their team would mostly forget that it was a thing, a real existing thing.

Dark chuckle drifted aback to their side. "You're making Okumura-sensei uncomfortable now Moriyama-san."

Eyes widening Shiemi startled. "I'm so—so sorry! I forgot, Yuki-chan!"

Frowning openly now Yukio shook his head before pushing glassed back. "It's okay Shiemi, you didn't mean to. And I shouldn't really be the one feeling queasy about me and Rin. I'd rather not think about myself as of a hypocrite."

"You're still bothered though" she mentioned carefully, frowning herself. "I wish you could just forget about the stigma and let yourself be happy Yukio."

"I wish the same."

Shaking her head she pouted. "Just accept the facts for what they are. You'll have little one to take care of soon too. Think about it."

Inhaling and exhaling suddenly became a chore, room got too hot as well. Gulping, Yukio could feel himself sweating. Sudden loud chuckle reminded both Shiemi and Yukio of one more person present in the room however and ultimately saved poor Okumura from self-combusting on a spot. The air grew thicker and sober though.

Awkwardly clearing her throat Shiemi brushed a bit long fringe off her eyes. "Well, anyway— I still do hope you'll count me as a good godmother candidate" she mentioned casually, trying to salvage the situation. Looking around for few seconds, her eyes finally landed on her own hands. "Well, anyhow, I really have to go now. It was really nice to see you again, Yuki-chan!" Without second-doubt she stepped up and hugged unsuspecting Yukio.

He on the other hand froze for a second before hugging her back. She was warm, soft and smelled— he blanched inwardly. Her smell, it seemed different than he remembered. He couldn't say how he knew but he did and that put all hairs on the back of his neck on an end. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, he welcomed the warm gesture instead. It ended too quickly though as Shiemi stepped back, smiling and waving slightly.

"We'll be in contact, Yuki-chan!"

With those partying words doors closed behind his blonde friend.

"You can stop grimacing now, Okumura-sensei, please" voiced aloud Mephisto, his eyes dancing with mirth. "You're not fifteen years olds any more, you should know that more than anyone else."

Goosebumps wrecked through him at that. His senses were literally shouting at him. "Ah—yes" he said instead, gulping.

"So as to what do I welcome you in my office then?" added the demon king, finally turning away from bookshelf and stepping ahead. He was still towering over Yukio, later noticed blankly. "I don't think you came all the way here to chat with Moriyama-san."

Frowning and still slightly grimacing Yukio responded. "Of course not, Pheles-san" he spoke honestly. "I had no idea that Shiemi would be at your office for one. For second, I have things bothering me lately—"

With a sudden movement of his mentor Yukio found himself startling aback as large, pale hands found it's way onto his shoulders and face. They didn't stop there however. Stupefied on spot he could only let himself be manhandled by Mephisto as the older demon's fingers brushed, spread and checked every nook and cranny of his face. From every angle too.

Mouth, fangs, right eyeball, both ears, straggled hair—after all that Mephisto dared to reach for Yukio's shirt and yank it down to see a brown tail wrapped around lithe body. Tail which popped out from behind collar by now, twitching maliciously. It wasn't as if the owners eyebrow wasn't ticking either. Overall Yukio could swear that he looked dishevelled more than it was appropriate for a mere chat with his ex-professor.

Irritably, he bit back with a slight twinge of his left eye. "Was that necessary?"

Mephisto who by then stood back nodding to himself, peeked at him with one eye. "Oh my, did I ruffle some feathers there?"

Trying to calm his wild heartbeat and ticks of tail Yukio tried to soothe back his hairdo, which was sticking out in various directions. "Was not funny."

Answered him chuckle to that and a wave of forefinger. "Tche. Still as stuck-up as ever too I see. I might have to speak with that twin of yours to loosen you up someday."

In a second he felt himself going sick to his stomach and then hot. Yukio had hard time recognizing emotions most of the times but this, this was something that rarely happened in his life. Maybe Rin was brushing on him a tad too much, he thought.

"As to what do I owe the pleasure then?" repeated mildly-amused Pheles. He was now openly gazing at Yukio with those inquiring eyes of his.

Yukio found himself gulping before he cleared his throat, sticking out like a sore thumb tail momentarily forgotten. "Yes—well, there's couple things. Let's start with what just happened though? What was that supposed to mean, Pheles-san?"

Perfect mix of irritation and confusion marred his face, he knew but he couldn't help it.

Demon king tipped his top-hat a bit. "It's such a rare occurrence to see you around Okumura-sensei, I've had to check you're doing well."

"Oh."

"So you're not going to ask how it went?" Mephisto added as if in afterthought. His gaze said implore but Yukio wasn't bothered with it. He's had a bit more pressing matter on his mind for quite some time now.

"I'd think everything's well given that you didn't mention anything" he replied instead, tail tickling his cheek. "I also have my own suspicions as to why you checked me too—you're worried."

"Or maybe I just wanted to ruffle few feathers" shot back Mephisto smirking. "However I have to give it to you, you're as sharp as ever. Nothing can escape your observations" he continued, nodding slightly and crossing his arms. "Like I said before, it's second time in my lifetime to become a witness of creation of a true hellspawn—I'm worried, a bit. Mainly because I have no idea as to what expect and how."

Now that didn't help Yukio at all.

"You mean, you're in the blind like we all are?" he quipped, cold dread spreading in waves.

"Basically, yes. However—" Mephisto paused, contemplating something. Possibly a thing from his past. "—I'm curious now, as to what happened with the first born. I have no recollection as to what happened with it."

Yes, Yukio was definitely sweating by now.

"Anyhow, what do you wanted to talk about?"

The sudden chance of topic wasn't going to steer Yukio from the dread that he felt at the moment. He dwelled on it a bit too much to just forget. However the topic he wanted to talk about was correlating and so he took a deep breath and said slowly and clearly one name.

" _Rin_."

Mephisto clacked his tongue once and glanced somewhere to the side. He was clearly not keen on talking about his twin.

"And what has he done now pry tell?"

Yukio frowned now, eyes narrowing a bit. "Nothing. At least not to me personally... besides the fact that—I want to know what happened up there behind the gate."

Narrowing his own eyes Mephisto tsked under breath now, sending him a lot colder look. Something that'd happen occasionally but very rarely in the past. It was clear as a day that he didn't want to talk about this topic for some reason.

Subconsciously Yukio's thumb brushed over his pinky, a place where the beautifully woven ribbon was attached at some point in the past but it disappeared without a trace since a long time.

"The bond—"

"Does it matter?" cut in sharply demon king.

Yukio gritted his teeth in ire, he felt himself getting aggravated with each passing second even more. "It's gone, was cut off—"

"Sometimes that happens—"

"In case of _death_ _!_ " he growled finally, bearing fangs at his mentor. "Rin—he—I think—How—then?"

Mephisto sighed irritably, palming his forehead as if he had a headache coming. "I hoped this day wouldn't come. Not this soon."

"I think I deserve the truth" he stated coldly towards his mentor. "You're not the one that sees Rin staring at his own reflection terrified, you're not the one that wakes up when he dreams another nightmare—"

With a calm calculating look towards him Mephisto kept silent. Until he finally spoke and his words turned Yukio's blood to ice. "Would you rather believe he died that day?" There was no sneer or mirth behind his voice. "If so, then who's down here on Assiah, who's the person that you share your bed with each night?"

Chills went down his spine upon hearing that. Yukio wanted the truth, he's had his own suspicions but—it was still too difficult to think that _their_ Rin was...

"I—I've had my suspicions for quite awhile now" he responded instead. "But—"

"Listen to me carefully now, Yukio" spoke Mephisto, gazing at him from a corner of his eye. "Some things are better left behind forgotten. Rin is with us, healthy and happy—there's no reason to think otherwise."

"Is there a way to renew the bond?" he cut in sharply instead, fists curled at his sides. "I need to know—I need to know that he's still— _(the same)_ "

Sad chuckle came from demon king then. "You well know there's no way, we can't. Once it's gone, it's gone forever. Like that flame that was put out, soul can't come back."

"S—so I was right then? Rin—he—"

"I don't know" replied Mephisto, turning his back to him. "I was quite preoccupied when your dear twin breached the gate. I'd not know _what_ happened on the other side or _how_."

Breathing in-and-out Yukio could only try to calm his heartbeat and wild, dark thoughts that swirled in his mind at the very moment. From whichever perspective he looked at the situation at hand however he'd get to only one conclusion. But it was mortifying to think about it.

Because Rin was with them.

Rin's heart was beating inside his chest.

Rin's skin was warm to touch.

Yet— Rin was dead. No, not dead.

Rin _died_.

The sudden vision from the past struck him senseless out of nowhere then. Like falling bits and pieces of a broken mirror, he remembered how he pushed his demonic senses into overdrive to save his twin as the other was plummeting down to his certain death.

He remembered the warm blood covering Rin's face...

 _(So much blood...)_

Yukio's skin crawled as he bit down on his lip, eyes watering behind glasses. It couldn't be the truth. Yet everything was pointing towards it. Without a word more, he's had enough – he knew what he wanted to know already – so he turned slowly on his heel, new target the doors.

"What if I asked Nii-san about it again?"

He asked aloud, not really hoping for an answer, his clammy hand on the doorknob ready. Yet he was dreading the response for whatever it was going to be.

"What if he doesn't know _(it)_ himself?"

With a gulp and curt nod Yukio stepped out quietly into lit hallway afterwards. Almost on automatic he moved ahead through corridors, Mephisto's words echoing around him. Before long his slow steps became quicker, erratic and soon he was sprinting down the hallways—faster and faster, tail now openly flailing behind him with each step.

It wasn't possible.

Not after all this time.

Not like this.

His lungs burned with each breath as he kept on running ahead, nowhere to in particular. Somehow his exorcist badge heaved on his chest more than usual, he could swear it was almost burning holes into him too. Because no way in Assiah, no way in Gehenna either he was going to accept the fact that his twin became a—

.

.

 **Hellspawn**.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Hiya, thank you for favs & comments everyone *muah* 3 3

I am not completely happy with this chapter, it lacks and I hate it. It's also more of a filler, one-shot than a real chapter since I have no idea where I'd like to take this story and I'm super bad at fluff and comedy (a thing those boys NEED so bad in Hellspawn).

Also I hate Yukio because he's one complicated guy that loves to worry and over-think. I adore bamf Shiemi though... and Mephisto :3


End file.
